Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a room mirror for a vehicle, which can display external images.
Description of the Related Arts
A conventional display system applied to a vehicle could ensure a driver to secure his or her field of vision for only the rear view of a vehicle. When the driver confirms the situations of left and right rear views through a conventional side mirror, there is an inconvenience that the driver should turn his or her head to left and right sides to see the side mirror. Also, since the driver cannot keep eyes forward when turning his or her head, the driver is disturbed in safe driving. In particular, it is problematic that the driver cannot rapidly respond against lane changes, unexpected situations or defensive driving during high-speed running of the vehicle.
Furthermore, in case of bad weather such as rain, the driver has difficulty in securing his or her field of vision because he or she is not able to see the side mirror due to water drops or dew condensation formed on a side window and the side mirror. It is also problematic that it is difficult for the driver to clearly recognize things through the side mirror due to side window tinting which has been recently performed.